Problem: Luis did 6 more sit-ups than Ashley in the evening. Luis did 19 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ashley do?
Answer: Luis did 19 sit-ups, and Ashley did 6 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $19 - 6$ sit-ups. He did $19 - 6 = 13$ sit-ups.